The virtualization of a data center results in physical systems providing virtualization features that enable data center infrastructure to increase operational efficiencies. The virtualization often enables the execution of applications to be quickly and dynamically moved throughout a data center and may consolidate multiple instances of the application to run on physical systems that are close to one another. Consolidating the multiple instances of the application to physical systems that are close to one another may make the application more susceptible to failures that affect only a portion of the data center (e.g., power failure, network failure, flooding).